Big News
='Big-News'= was the first ever newscast on Philippine television. It was the primetime news broadcast of Associated Broadcasting Company in the Philippines. It was anchored by Carlo Marasigan The show was originally first aired in 1962, and went off the air in 1972 due to martial law, and re-aired again in 1992 as a revival and also as an English language newscast. On July 21, 2014, when the network reformatted most of its programs, Carlo Marasigan Eula Valdez and Jean Garcia News-anchor and the newscast switched to Filipino in order to compete with the other networks newscasts.On October 2, 2006, the newscast exchanged timeslots with Sentro, the early-Primetine news program of the network. Marsigan became the sole anchor of the program, and the length of the program was reduced to 15-30-minutes from the Primetime the early-Late-Nght news program of the network. Marasigan became the News-anchor of the program, and the length of the program was reduced to 15-30-minutes Carlo Marasigan and Eula Valdez Jean Garcia replaced by Cherie Mercado Co-anchor and the newscast switched to Filipino in order to compete with the other networks newscasts anchor Carlo Marasigan and Eula Valdez Jean Garcia replaced by Cherie Mercado Co-anchor and the newscast switched to Filipino in order to compete with the other networks newscasts.On the early-Morning newscast of the network. Marasigan became the sole anchor of the program, and the length of the program was reduced to 15-30 minutes The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Aksyon-Weather and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired.was the first ever newscast on Philippine television. It was the primetime news broadcast of Associated Broadcasting Company in the Philippines. It was anchored by Cherie Mercado. The show was originally first aired in 1962, and went off the air in 1972 due to martial law, and re-aired again in 1992 as a revival and also as an English language newscast. On April 12, 2004, when the network reformatted most of its programs, Former ABS-CBN anchor Cherie Mercado replaced Mike Toledo and joined with Amelyn Veloso as a co-anchor and the newscast switched to Filipino in order to compete with the other networks newscasts.On October 2, 2006, the newscast exchanged timeslots with Sentro, the early-evening news program of the network. Mercado became the sole anchor of the program, and the length of the program was reduced to 30 minutes. its main language was changed to Filipino Cherie Mercado retired as the newscast's anchor on July 21, 2014;Carlo Marsigan and Eula Valdez and Jean Garcia Co-anchor of Solar News upon the impending acquisition of Solar Television Network to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March 16, 2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio. The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Aksyon-Weather, and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired. was simulcasted on Radio Philippines Network (by then affiliated by Solar Entertainment-operated ETC) from October 30, 2012 until November 29, 2013 after RPN-9 ceases production of its evening newscast RPN NewsWatch due to the retrenchment of the program's production team and other employees of the privatized network. On December 1, 2013, Solar News Channel switch its affiliation to RPN-9, making it a program at its own right. was simulcasted on Radio Philippines Network (by then affiliated by Solar Entertainment-operated ETC) from October 30, 2012 until November 29, 2013 after RPN-9 ceases production of its late-night newscast RPN NewsCap due to the retrenchment of the program's production team and other employees of the privatized network. On December 1, 2013, Solar News Channel switch its affiliation to RPN-9, making it a program at its own right. Morning-Edition *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Noontime-Edition' *Jean Garcia-(20104present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Primetime'-'Edition' *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Evening-Edition' *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Former-Anchors' *Duds Rivera (1962–1972) *Bong Lapira (1962–1968) *Jose Mari Velez (1968–1972) *Eric Eloriaga (1992–1995) *Tina Monzon-Palma (1992–1997) *Kathy Tanco-Ong (1992–1997) *Anthony Pangilinan (1995–1999) *Thelma Dumpit-Murillo (1997–1999) *Janice Pronstroller (1997-1999) *Rod Nepomuceno (1999–2004) *Amelyn Veloso (1999–2006) *Cherie Mercado (2002–2008)